Ginny's Girl
by PirateQueen716
Summary: Ginny and Harry's daughter, Lily, is heading to Hogwarts for the first time and both mother and daughter are a little apphrehensive about it. A sweet moment and my first fanfic. Enjoy and please review!


Ginny Potter leaned against the wooden door frame of Lily's room. She sighed as she watched her eleven year old daughter sleep silently in her four poster bed. Ginny tiptoed over and noiselessly kissed Lily on the forehead, pushing the bright red hairs from her freckled face. Lily did not stir.

"Lumos!" Ginny whispered, igniting a candle as a make-shift nightlight. She pocketed her wand once more.

Ginny glanced about the room, remembering when it was painted with pink flowers and butterflies. Now it was adorned with the Gryffindor colors of scarlet and gold, and posters of the all-female Quidditch teams, much like Ginny's own room at been at the Burrow. Ginny felt tears come to her eyes as she realized Lily was no longer her little girl anymore, but would soon be heading to Hogwarts tomorrow for the first time. Her sons had already gone to school for many years now; James would even be graduating soon and Albus was the top of his class. She only saw them on holidays and could not bear the thought of losing her baby for all that time. It had been hard enough with the boys.

"Not Lily…" Ginny thought sadly. She turned, exiting the room where she almost fell into her husband.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, crossing his arms and giving her a disbelievingly angry scowl. Ginny rolled her eyes as she headed down the stairs, tears still in her eyes.

"Ginny, I didn't mean to…" Harry started to apologize but Ginny stopped him.

"It's not you, it's Lily." She said making her way to the family room. Harry followed.

"She did all her chores, I checked." Harry tried to help and Ginny smiled weakly as she sat down on the sofa. Harry sat down beside and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his chest.

"She is going to Hogwarts tomorrow, Harry…" Ginny whispered. Harry was silent for a moment.

"I know… I can't believe it. Next thing you know, she will be getting married." He mumbled.

"Don't even say that!" Ginny scolded.

"Ginny, she is growing up…we can't stop that."

"If there was a spell for that…" Ginny trailed off as she began to cry and comforted her.

Upstairs, Lily awoke and rubbed her eyes. She was also worried about Hogwarts, leaving her father and mother for so long. Her brothers always protected her but it was not the same. She always dreamed of going on that Scarlet steam engine, along the countryside of England, getting to the castle that she had only heard stories of. She shivered as she crawled out from under her quilt. Gram Weasley had made it for her. Patches in shades of red and yellow embroidered with small golden snitches is what she wished for and her Gram made it. Lily treasured it; she was even taking it to school with her. She crept past her packed school trunk that contained her brand new robes, books, cauldron and wand. The sleeping black kitten she had gotten that she named Andromeda, after Teddy's grandmother, was curled in her basket. Lily crept down the stairs and stopped when she heard her parents' voices.

"Hogwarts already has two of them. James is a sixth year and Albus a third. Now Lily..." Ginny dried her eyes.

"Ginny, Lily is going to astound them all. She already knows how to ride a broom, and she has her mother's talent when it comes to academics. I think she even knows what bezoars are." Harry pointed out. Lily nodded, because she did know.

"Oh Harry, you are right. I am just doing what I do best, worry. I just feel like I am losing my little girl." She said getting up. Harry stood and kissed her.

"It's going to be all right." Harry said, leading her into the hall and up to their room. Lily scrambled back to her room and dived under the covers. She lay awake for a moment.

"What am I going to do without Mum and Dad?" she thought.

She pulled a leather bound album from her beside table. Her father had given it to her for her birthday. She opened it to the first page where a black and white moving photograph stared up at her (all wizard photos did that). It was of her entire family. There was her Gram and Granddad Weasley, her Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy and Aunt Penelope, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, and her mom and dad. James, Albus and her own self were standing with her cousins' Victorie, Percy Jr. and Penny, Rose and Hugo. Teddy was there too, for he was married to Victorie now.

"All these people, well except Aunt Fleur and Hugo, have gone to Hogwarts." Lily thought. "And if they all made it, so can I!" Encouraged and sleepy, she clutched the photo book to her chest and fell to sleep.

The next morning, the five Potters entered Platform Nine and Three Quarters among many other families and students. Hermione and Ron were standing nearby with third year Rose. James and Albus kissed their parents goodbye and ran off to find their friends, dragging their trunks and owl cages. Lily nervously stood by her mother, holding Andromeda's basket in her hand tightly. Harry loaded her trunk on the train and the whistle blew, sounding that it was indeed eleven o'clock and it was time to go.

Harry kissed his daughter and Ginny knelt down beside her.

"I'll write to you, everyday if you want. You are such a big girl now, Lily Nymphadora Potter." Ginny beamed, holding back her tears. Lily smiled.

"That may be true, Mum. But I will always be your little girl." Lily embraced her mother and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye!" she squealed as she ran off with Rose to the train. Lily and Rose waved to their parents and aunts and uncles on the platform as the Hogwarts Express started moving.

"She is going to do great, Gin." Hermione said as they watched the train turn the bend and travel out of sight.

"That's my girl..." Ginny responded, grinning ear to ear.


End file.
